World Apart
by kwonhoshi
Summary: War between 'we' and 'they' Waiting for the 'main character' to fight their 'King' Apakah Soonyoung akan memenangkan permainan dan selamat dari peperangan ini?


Soonyoung terbangun karena seseorang menyentak tangannya sangat kuat hingga ia pikir tangannya bisa lepas. Mata Soonyoung perlahan terbuka, sinar menyesap dari jendela, menuju matanya. Tidak silau. Bukan sinar oranye yang biasa dipancarkan matahari. Tetapi sinar lain. Berwarna biru terang.

Ketika telinga Soonyoung dapat berfungsi kembali, dunia ini terdengar berisik sekali. Dengung entah apa terdengar dari luar sana. Dan orang di hadapannya, mencengkram kedua tangannya, meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat untuk mengembalikan akal sehat Soonyoung.

"Agen Soonyoung! Jawab aku!" seru orang itu. Soonyoung memandangnya, berusaha menerka siapa gerangan dirinya. Wajahnya asing. Soonyoung yakin sekali belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

Lalu mengapa ia berada di dalam apartemen murahan Soonyoung?

"Apa?" akhirnya Soonyoung bersuara. Saat itu juga ia merasa tenggorokannya gatal. Ia butuh air.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang!"

Soonyoung mengerjap bingung. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari. Ia bergerak menuju jendela, tangan hendak menyingkap gorden. Tetapi orang asing itu menarik Soonyoung kembali ke tengah ruangan, wajahnya panik.

"Jangan bukan apapun. Jangan buka akses masuk atau keluar manapun. Kamu perlu ingat ini, jangan pernah keluar lewat tempat keluar yang terduga."

Soonyoung mulai merasa pusing. Kepalanya perlahan berdenyut-denyut tidak menyenangkan. Ia memijit pelipisnya, memerhatikan orang asing itu akhirnya melepasnya dan kini tengah mengecek isi lemari baju Soonyoung.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena mereka selalu menunggu di sana, bersiap membunuh siapa pun yang muncul."

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" Soonyoung benar-benar kebingungan. "Apakah kita sedang diserang alien atau semacamnya?"

"Untuk sementara, kamu bisa berpikir begitu."

"Wow." Soonyoung tidak bisa menutupinya. Diserang alien itu kan hanya terjadi di film-film? Apakah ia tengah bermimpi?

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kita harus pergi secepatnya." Orang asing itu mengeluarkan semua sweater dan jaket tebal Soonyoung, lalu melempar salah satunya ke arah Soonyoung. Sebuah sweater tertebal yang Soonyoung punya, yang biasa ia pakai di hari terdingin dalam musim dingin.

Soonyoung menangkap sweater itu dan langsung memakainya walau belum disuruh.

Orang asing itu kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan Soonyoung, lalu menariknya pelan menuju dapur. Tempat gerak mereka sempit di dalam apartemen Soonyoung dan ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di luar sana.

 _But, curiosity kills the cat._

Soonyoung tidak berminat mati sekarang.

"Hitunglah," kata orang asing itu, memandangi tembok dapur sebelah kanan. Soonyoung ikut-ikutan memandangi tembok itu, mendapati cat putih kusam yang mulai mengelupas. "Hitung dari lima hingga satu."

"5…,"

Cengkraman tangan orang asing itu mengerat di pergelangan tangan Soonyoung.

"4…,"

Soonyoung bisa mendengar jantungnya bergerak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya di telinganya. Memukul-mukul dadanya hingga terasa sakit.

"3…,"

Soonyoung mulai merasa takut. Apa yang akan terjadi?

"2…,"

Apakah mereka akan pergi ke luar sana dan melawan alien? Kalau Soonyoung tidak salah lihat, tembok yang sejak tadi ia dan orang asing di sebelahnya pandangi, mulai bergetar.

"1…,"

Dan ia memang tidak salah lihat. Karena setelah itu, sesuatu meledak di luar dan membuat tembok itu berlubang besar sekali bahkan gajah saja bisa masuk lewat sana.

"Lari!" itulah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kakinya bergerak cepat menyamai kecepatan lari orang asing itu.

Mereka berlari menuju jalan utama. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Soonyoung terlalu sibuk berlari, memandangi jalan tiada ujung di hadapannya, sehingga ia tidak sanggup mendongak untuk melihat hal semacam apa yang mengisi langit.

Ledakan dan berbagai macam tembakan diluncurkan. Banyak yang mengenai daratan. Bahkan ada yang hampir mengenai Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung berani bersumpah ia melihat pesawat tempur jatuh di jarak 300 meter dari tempatnya.

Mereka terus berlari. Napas Soonyoung terengah-engah. Ia butuh lebih banyak oksigen. Udara semakin pekat setiap detiknya.

Tetapi sebelum Soonyoung sempat berpikir untuk menyerah, desing pesawat lain terdengar mendekat. Dalam beberapa detik saja ia melihat sebuah tali tambang jatuh hampir mengenai puncak kepalanya.

Orang asing itu menangkap tali itu dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Soonyoung, masih dengan berlari.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan panik ketika orang asing itu berhasil mengikat Soonyoung dengan kuat.

"Aku akan menyusul. Naik!"

Tali tersentak dan Soonyoung melayang naik ke atas. Saat itu Soonyoung melihat belasan pesawat tempur lain di langit, cukup dekat. Ia tidak tahu mereka kawan atau lawan. Langit cerah tanpa awan. Tetapi udara tampak menggelap karena asap di sana sini. Daratan tidak berbentuk lagi. Bangunan-bangunan yang biasanya sering ia lewati, kini rata dengan tanah.

Jika Soonyoung belum merasa takut tadi, kini ia jelas merasakannya. Ia ketakutan hingga rasanya ia bisa gila.

Sebuah tembakan meluncur di bawah kakinya tepat sebelum ia tertarik masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Sial, kau tak apa-apa?" orang asing lainnya menangkap Soonyoung di dalam pesawat, mengecek tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Aku tak apa-apa, tapi—" Soonyoung menunjuk ke daratan, berharap si orang asing 2 bisa mengerti maksudnya. Semoga si orang asing 1 bisa berhasil naik juga.

"Tenang. Seungcheol akan baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba pesawat yang mereka tumpangi meluncur berbahaya lebih dekat ke daratan, seakan pesawat itu belum cukup rendah terbangnya. Dalam hitungan detik, si orang asing 1 alias Seungcheol melompat ke dalam pesawat, dan akhirnya pesawat itu terbang tinggi kembali.

Segalanya terjadi sangat cepat. Bahkan belum sepuluh menit sejak ia meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Apakah kamu terluka? Tadi kukira kamu terkena tembakan." Tanya Seungcheol begitu ia dapat meraih Soonyoung.

"Tidak kena. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah." Seungcheol dan si orang asing 2 mengecek entah apa dari sebuah kotak. Lalu Soonyoung mendengar bunyi gemeretak yang biasa ia dengar di film-film action. Apakah pistol? Isi kotak itu senjata?

"M-maaf, bisakah seseorang menjelaskan padaku apa yang tengah terjadi?"

Keduanya pun berhenti, lalu menoleh pada Soonyoung.

"Ah, ya benar. Aku sampai lupa," si orang asing 2 melepaskan senjata yang baru saja ia pegang kembali ke dalam kotak lalu berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung. "Aku lupa kalau tugasku di sini adalah untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Perkenalkan, namaku Jisoo."

"Baik, Jisoo. Aku Soonyoung. Apakah kita sedang diserang alien?" mungkin pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh. Tetapi tidak dalam situasi ini.

Tembak-menembak masih terjadi di luar sana. Ada kemungkinan besar kalau salah satu tembakan mengenai pesawat yang mereka naiki dan menjatuhkan mereka dari langit. Mungkin meledak di sekitar sungai Han.

"Mungkin kita bisa menganggap mereka alien. Tetapi kami menyebut mereka Mostro. Wujud mereka sama seperti kita. Manusia."

"Mengapa kita melawan mereka? Dan sebaliknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, suatu hari aku terbangun dan mendapati dunia sudah terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kita dan mereka."

"Apa yang kita dan mereka perebutkan?"

"Sebuah kemenangan." Balas Jisoo dengan suara pelan. Bukan lemah. Tetapi ia terdengar… putus asa.

"Hal apa yang membuat kita menang?"

"Kita baru tahu jika si pemeran utama datang."

"Pemeran utama?" Soonyoung bertanya sebelum sebuah ledakan besar di daratan membuat pesawat yang mereka naiki oleng. Jisoo menahan Soonyoung agar tidak terlempar keluar. Seungcheol menghilang ke kokpit.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika kita sudah sampai di base. Sekarang yang bisa kamu lakukan hanya diam, lakukan perintah kami, dan tetap hidup."

Jisoo menyusul Seungcheol ke kokpit ketika pesawat sudah kembali stabil.

Soonyoung tidak berani bergerak seinci pun. Ia memandangi langit di luar, sekarang menggelap. Bukan karena asap. Apakah sudah malam?

Siang dan malam bergerak cepat sekali. Soonyoung baru menyadarinya.

Apakah ini sungguhan dunia yang ia tempati?


End file.
